


A Touch Of Spice

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch Of Spice

"So," Ron drawled, looking down at his steaming plate. "What do you call this?"

"Curry," Draco replied, straightening his gleaming silver knife until it lay perfectly parallel to his plate. He snapped out his linen napkin and laid it on his lap.

Ron's forehead furrowed. "Do we like curry?"

Draco shrugged; an elegant, one-shouldered shrug. "I'm not sure, but it's all the rage in Europe. I asked Pansy to get Dropsie to pass on the recipe to Topsie."

Ron leant forward, sniffing cautiously. "It's rather...yellow, isn't it?"

Draco's lips pursed. "I'm sure it's supposed to be that way. Topsie is excellent in the kitchen." He scooped up a forkful, making sure he had equal amounts of rice, meat and sauce. Ron watched as it hit Draco's tongue.

Ron poured him a glass of cold water and, with the other hand, removed the fork from Draco's hand. "Bangers and mash?" he asked, leaning over to press a quick kiss into Draco's temple.

"Yeah," Draco said, eyes streaming. "Sounds good."


End file.
